Venganza
by rho-09
Summary: Sólo venganza es lo que suena en la mente de un supervillano y esta vez para la supervillana La Cuervo quizá haya llegado otra vez la oportunidad de vengarse de una vez por todas de El Tigre.
1. La búsqueda

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de El Tigre y he decidido por fin poner el primer capítulo, sólo será un fic corto y sencillo y espero que le entiendan y que les guste. Perdónenme con los títulos, es que soy totalmente pésimo para poner títulos y todo eso, y bueno, espero que este primer capítulo les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

-------------------------------

Venganza

Capítulo 1: La búsqueda

Era un día como todos en Ciudad Milagro y como todas las veces Manny y Frida iban a otro día de estudios a la escuela Leone, y durante el trayecto iban platicando y planeando las próximas travesuras que harían.

- … entonces también podríamos ir cuando salgamos un rato a los videojuegos, ¿no? – decía Manny

- Sí, claro –afirmó Frida -, y, aparte sobre la escuela, será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde

Ya faltaba muy poco para que Manny y Frida llegaran a la escuela Leone y no debería presentárseles ningún contratiempo si no querían llegar tarde y tal vez ganarse un castigo, cuando de pronto Manny y Frida escucharon una explosión cerca de la escuela Leone que captó de inmediato su atención.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Manny

- Se oyó que provino muy cerca de aquí –dijo Frida

Y entonces fueron corriendo a averiguarlo pronto y cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que era El Oso cometiendo otro de sus robos junto con otros criminales.

- Es el Oso –veía Manny -, tengo que detenerlo pronto.

- Pero llegaremos tarde a la escuela –dijo Frida

- Descuida, no tardaré en atraparlo esta vez, además si quieres tú puedes adelantarte mientras yo me encargo de esto.

Y entonces giró la hebilla de su cinturón y se transformó en El Tigre mientras que Frida lo espero cerca de ahí pues estaba con el pendiente de no llegar tarde a la escuela para ese día y después El Tigre, velozmente, entró al edificio donde se cometía el robo para detener a El Oso que estaba junto a su hermano gemelo, El Osito, y también a los otros criminales que se encontraban.

- Ja, ja, ja –se reía El Oso-, mi primer asalto del día y sin rastros de El Tigre

- Eso es lo que tú crees –dijo El Tigre, apareciendo repentinamente ante El Oso

- ¡El Tigre! –dijo molesto El Oso-, esta vez no podrás capturarme, tonto, ¡a él!

Y El Oso dio la orden y entonces varios criminales aparecieron frente a El Tigre para detenerlo. Eran demasiados criminales y esta vez El Oso no quería que su primer robo fuera arruinado, pero El Tigre estaba decidido a atraparlo como siempre.

Mientras que El Tigre se enfrentaba contra ellos, Frida lo esperaba afuera, donde El Oso hizo un gran agujero para entrar al edificio, cuando de repente no se oyó la voz de El Tigre, era más bien la de El Oso que ordenó la retirada y entonces, junto con los demás criminales que traía, huyeron rápidamente con su botín hacia el agujero que habían hecho para entrar al edificio, exactamente donde Frida esperaba a Manny, pero no se fijaron que en su camino se encontraba Frida y la empujaron hacia el suelo, provocándole que se les safaran y cayeran sus goggles y se los llevara una corriente de agua hacia una alcantarilla y quién no tardó en darse cuenta mientras que los villanos huían

- ¡Mis goggles! – gritó Frida - ¡No!

- Frida –dijo Manny, viendo a su mejor amiga y saliendo del edificio-, ¿de casualidad viste por dónde se fueron? –pero de pronto Manny ve la actitud de Frida - ¿te pasa algo?

- Es que… mis goggles, se me cayeron –decía Frida mirando la alcantarilla por donde se fueron sus goggles – y ahora qué más puede salir mal

- ¡Salir mal¡ - se dijo Manny, acordándose que tenían que ir a la escuela -, tenemos que ir rápido a la escuela

- Pero mis goggles, y yo…

- Los buscaremos después de que salgamos, Frida, ¿está bien?, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela

- Bueno, está bien –dijo un poco convencida

Después de que El Oso desafortunadamente haya escapado esta vez, Manny y Frida se dirigieron rápido a la escuela y que de seguro ya se les había echo tarde hasta que llegaron por fin a la entrada de la escuela Leone pero, para su sorpresa, se encontraron repentinamente y sin saberlo con el subdirector Chakal, quien sólo los miraba muy molesto y con desprecio a ambos por su tardanza. Manny y Frida estaban muy nerviosos en ese momento, la mirada de Chakal los paralizaba y no sabían ni qué decir así que solamente sonrieron muy inocentemente viendo al subdirector Chakal y se fueron caminando tranquilamente a sus salones, esperando que no les llamara la atención esta vez hasta que Chakal los detuvo

- Ni crean que los dejaré pasar así solamente – habló Chakal

Y entonces el subdirector Chakal llevó a Manny y a Frida a su oficina por su tardanza, advirtiéndoles solamente que si llegaban de nuevo tarde entonces sí serían castigados y después, al fin, Manny y Frida regresaron a sus clases cotidianas.

Cuando Manny y Frida salieron de la escuela, Manny aún sentía que por su culpa habían llegado tarde a la escuela y que por merito Chakal los castigaba y por eso trataba de disculparse con Frida, pero Frida lo que más quería en ese momento era recuperar de nuevo sus preciados goggles

- … y entonces, ¿me podrías disculpar, Frida? – dijo Manny después de tratar de disculparse, pero parecía que Frida no lo escuchaba - …Frida, ¿me escuchas?... ¡Frida!

- Ah… -reaccionó Frida- ¿qué?, sí, te disculpo… digo… ¡tengo que recuperar mis goggles de nuevo! –dijo Frida, un poco desesperada sacudiendo a Manny fuertemente de los hombros

- ¡Ah!, ¡tienes razón! – dijo Manny, acordándose

- ¡No sé cómo pude haberlos perdido en ese momento! – decía Frida-, realmente me siento extraña sin ellos y deseo recuperarlos, ya que los he tenido desde… -y en ese momento comenzó a recordarlos - ¡Tenemos que ir a recuperarlos, Manny!

- No te preocupes, que encontraré tus goggles muy rápido, y aparte también los encontraré para reparar lo que hemos pasado durante este día.

- Solamente quiero verlos de nuevo –decía Frida

- Bueno, andando

Entonces Manny se transformó en El Tigre y siguió a Frida hasta el lugar donde había perdido sus goggles y después descendieron hasta el fondo de las alcantarillas. Frida en ese instante tenía una linterna y la encendió pues estaba un poco oscuro y el olor ni siquiera mencionarlo.

- No deben de estar muy lejos –dijo El Tigre

- Eso espero –dijo Frida, tapándose su nariz-, pero será mejor que no perdamos tiempo

Y así Manny y Frida empezaron rápidamente a buscar por todo el sistema de alcantarillas de Ciudad Milagro. A veces encontraban toda clase de cosas pérdidas pero no eran los goggles de Frida, inclusive a veces se encontraban tesoros y cosas de valor que de seguro no deberían estar ahí, y también a veces se encontraban con lagartos y toda clase de monstruos gigantes en su camino que se escondían y que vivían por debajo de la ciudad, pero la búsqueda había resultado sin éxito y subieron de nuevo a la ciudad.

- Lo siento, Frida- dijo Manny, que traía un poco sucia su ropa al igual que Frida y que la acompañaba hacia su casa-, no pude encontrarlos pero mañana te aseguro que los encontraré en cualquier lugar donde estén.

- Bueno. Hemos llegado, te veré luego, Manny –se despidió Frida caminando hacia su casa

- Muy bien, hasta mañana, Frida –dijo también Manny, quién se dirigió también a su casa

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y Manny no acostumbraba llegar tarde a su casa hasta que de pronto llegó y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su cuarto cuando de repente su padre lo detuvo.

- Pero qué horas son estas de llegar –dijo Rodolfo, frunciendo un poco el ceño

- Ah… es que estaba ayudando a Frida a buscar sus goggles y yo…

- Uh, pero… qué es ese olor – se preguntó Rodolfo -, por qué parece que hueles a aguas negras.

- Este… no lo sé –dijo sonriendo inocentemente con tal de irse ya hacia su cuarto

- Pues ahora mismo ve a darte un buen baño, jovencito, y también que no se te olvide dormirte temprano

- Sí, está bien –dijo Manny, un poco frustrado

Así pues había llegado la noche a Ciudad Milagro cuando de pronto se cometió otro robo y esta vez la policía seguía por la ciudad a aquel misterioso criminal que luego de pronto escapó, escondiéndose rápidamente, gracias a su jet-alas, debajo de las alcantarillas.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, jamás podrán atraparme – decía Zoe Aves, mejor conocida como La Cuervo, en su traje de villana y que otra vez había escapado de la policía.

Cuando escuchó que ya había burlado a la policía se preparó para salir cuando de repente algo sintió en su pié e interrumpió su salida, lo recogió y sacó de las aguas negras los goggles de Frida.

- Pero sí son los goggles de Frida –se dijo La Cuervo, un poco impresionada -, me pregunto cómo habrán llegado hasta aquí, de seguro ha de estar buscándolos junto con su mejor amigo… ¡El Tigre! –dijo furiosa, acordándose-, y que algún día me vengaré de él.

Mientras que seguía observando los goggles de Frida como algo sin valor y que no le iban a servir para nada, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, sonriendo poco a poco malvadamente.

- Creo que al fin y al cabo los goggles de Frida me pueden servir para poder vengarme de una vez por todas de El Tigre – dijo mirando los goggles de Frida y riéndose un poco malvadamente -. Oh, El Tigre, tus días ya están contados –y se ríe malévolamente - ¡venganza!, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Continuara…

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo que estuvo algo breve y espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que quieran aclarar, sugerencias o algo que estuvo mal, acepto cualquier comentario. Nos vemos.


	2. Decisión

Hola a todos, este es el segundo capítulo y espero que le entiendan y que les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

-------------------------------

Venganza

Capítulo 2: Decisión

Comenzaba otro día en Ciudad Milagro y, en la casa de Frida, Frida apenas comenzaba a levantarse, después bostezó y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió para arreglarse como siempre pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse finalmente sus goggles, la última cosa que le faltaba, de repente comenzó a recordar que los había perdido en aquel asalto de El Oso y luego otra vez se desanimó un poco.

Frida sentía que no se sentía bien sin sus preciados goggles y por eso se sentía algo rara al no tenerlos, incluso su padre la notó que estaba muy diferente y la notaba algo desanimada en cualquier cosa que hacía y pensó que tal vez era por culpa de otra travesura de El Tigre, pero por lo pronto trató de reanimarla pero Frida sólo recordaba sus queridos goggles.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Leone, era otra vez tiempo de regresar a clases y esta vez Manny estaba en la entrada de la escuela Leone, esperando a que su mejor amiga apareciera.

- Frida ya se ha tardado mucho –se dijo Manny, algo preocupado -, ¿será que Frida ya no quiere regresar a la escuela por lo que le pasó a sus goggles?

Hasta que de pronto Manny ve contento de ver a Frida que se acerca.

- Hola, Frida –saludó Manny

- Oh, hola, Manny –saludó Frida un poco desanimada

- Ya iba a creer que esta vez ibas a faltar a la escuela –pero cuando Manny vio que su mejor amiga no le respondía, la notó que estaba algo diferente y después se acordó que era por lo de sus goggles -. Frida, siento que estés un poco desanimada por lo de tus goggles pero yo…

- ¡Mis goggles! –habló y reaccionó Frida rápidamente-, ¡no puedo creer que los haya perdido en ese momento! – dijo un poco desesperada y comenzando a derramar un poco de lágrimas-¡los he tenido desde que era muy pequeña y ahora los he perdido y me siento rara sin ellos!, ¡por qué tuvo que haber sido el día de ayer!, ¡por qué!, ¡haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlos y yo...!

- Tranquila, Frida –habló Manny para tratar de calmarla-, tranquilízate, en verdad siento lo que sientes ahora pero te prometo que los recuperaré de nuevo, Frida, los buscaré por toda la ciudad, ya verás, incluso hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

- Está bien –dijo Frida, tratando de tranquilizarse -, aunque en Calavera hay demasiados villanos…

- Ay, Frida, eso no me interesa, tú no te preocupes por eso, yo los recuperaré de nuevo –a lo que Frida se reanimó un poco -, pero por ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela antes de que ahora si Chakal nos castigue.

- Y bueno qué estamos esperando –dijo Frida

Y entonces por fin ingresaron a la escuela Leone. Parecía que no iba a ser tan malo la idea de Manny y Frida al parecer se reanimó un poco y ya no se sentía algo rara sin sus goggles, incluso intentaba acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Manny? –habló Frida mientras que caminaban por los pasillos – tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto y tal vez podría dejar mis goggles por un rato.

Pero mientras que caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela Leone, algunos de sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a ver algo extraño en Frida, notaban algo diferente en ella y era por supuesto que sus goggles rojos que siempre llevaba, pues era eso lo que la distinguía. Frida de pronto observó las miradas de todos enfocadas en ella, mirándola algo extraña y mirando que todo el mundo murmuraba acerca de ella.

- Qué, ¿tengo algo en la cara? –les preguntó Frida

- Oye, Frida, ¿y tus goggles? –dijo uno de ellos - qué les pasó a tus goggles rojos.

- Este… yo… ah… pues… solamente esta vez los dejé en casa-respondió Frida como si nada hubiera pasado

Pero se acercaban más para preguntarle, pero Manny y Frida siguieron caminando hasta que se alejaron de ellos.

Mientras tanto, cerca de donde Manny y Frida se encontraban, estaba Zoe Aves, que en el fondo era la supervillana La Cuervo.

- ¡Por favor no!, ¡le temo a la oscuridad! –decía con temor un niño

Pero, ante tales ruegos, Zoe encerró como quiera a otro de sus compañeros en un casillero. Cerca de ahí estaban Manny y Frida, que estaban sacando unos libros cada uno de su casillero, hasta que de pronto Frida volteó y se dio cuenta que hay estaba Zoe Aves, quien de pronto también vio que hay se encontraba Frida en ese momento. Ambas sólo quedaron mirándose y no se soportaban verse, hasta que Manny, después de preparar sus libros, miró a Frida lo que le pasaba.

- Frida, ¿aún ustedes siguen enojadas? –dijo Manny

Pero Frida no contestó en ese momento y entonces Zoe sólo sonrió malvadamente, acordándose de que tenía los goggles de Frida y luego se acercó a ella.

- Frida Suárez –habló Zoe, pero Frida no contestó -, pero, dime, ¿dónde están tus goggles?

- Eso a ti que te interesa –dijo Frida, comenzando a molestarse

- ¿Interesarme tus ridículos goggles? –se rié un poco -, de seguro los perdiste junto con tu mejor amigo.

- Claro que no –respondió Frida

- ¡Así es! –dijo Manny, también un poco furioso-, además Frida y yo iremos a buscarlos después por toda la ciudad en cualquier lugar donde estén.

Pero luego Zoe simplemente no dijo nada y sólo sonrió malvadamente y después se alejó de ellos

- Además también nosotros ya tenemos que irnos –dijo Manny, viendo a Zoe alejarse de ellos

- ¡Manny! –dijo Frida, tomando a Manny de los hombros -, por qué le dijiste que los íbamos a buscar.

- Pero, Frida, los buscaremos.

- ¿Pero estas seguro que los podamos encontrar? –preguntó Frida

- Pero claro, después de que salgamos de la escuela.

Y después Manny se dirigió caminando hacia su salón, pero Frida en ese momento miró otra vez muy molesta a Zoe hasta que otra vez comenzó un poco a desanimarse y perdía la esperanza de encontrar sus goggles y después sólo siguió a Manny.

- Ja, ja, ja –se reía un poco Zoe Aves -, esa tonta de Frida no sabe que yo en realidad tengo sus estúpidos goggles y por eso jamás podrá encontrarlos –otra vez se ríe un poco-, además no sabe que los usaré para vengarme de una vez por todas de El Tigre… ¡venganza! –dijo repentinamente -. Más tarde comenzará mi plan para acabar con El Tigre porque yo, Zoe Aves, soy en el fondo – y aparece con su traje de villana – La Cuervo, ja, ja, ja…

Pero mientras tanto, después de que finalizaron las clases en la escuela Leone, Manny y Frida ya estaban en las afueras de la escuela Leone y Manny ya estaba listo para buscar de nuevo los goggles rojos de Frida, pero Frida, después de que sus compañeros la miraron extraña cuando entró a la escuela y de que luego se encontró repentinamente con Zoe y que otra vez se acercó para molestarla, poco a poco pensaba que ya no podía recuperar sus preciados goggles y perdía la esperanza de volver a encontrarlos de nuevo. Manny vio de pronto la actitud de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba desanimada y sin tantos ánimos de recuperar sus goggles rojos y Manny trató de reanimarla en ese momento…

- …vamos, Frida –decía Manny-, estoy seguro que los recuperaremos de nuevo-pero Frida después de un instante reaccionó

- ¿Sabes, Manny? Pensándolo bien –decía Frida- creo que, después de lo que ha pasado durante estos días, creo que mejor trataré de olvidarlos aunque tenga que ya acostumbrarme a estar también sin ellos y creo que esta vez mejor iré a casa.

A Manny le extrañó la respuesta de Frida en ese momento, realmente Frida pensaba que ya no sería posible recuperar sus goggles rojos y mejor prefería simplemente olvidarse a estar sin ellos. Manny la trató de reanimar en ese momento para buscar sus goggles pero Frida, todavía desanimada, mejor prefería simplemente olvidarlos y a acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos y después mejor se dirigió a casa; realmente ya no era la misma Frida de siempre sin sus preciados goggles rojos.

Frida se había marchado mejor hacia su casa, caminando por las calles de ciudad Milagro y estaba comenzando ya a oscurecer hasta que luego cayó la noche por la ciudad y Frida aún caminaba hacia su casa y aún seguía desanimada por sus goggles.

Las calles de ciudad Milagro parecían un desierto y Frida solamente se dirigía hacia su casa cuando de pronto Frida se detuvo al sentir que alguien la estaba observando, volteó a sus espaldas y a los alrededores pero no había nadie, las calles estaban solitarias y después Frida continuo su camino pero de repente comenzó a sentir otra vez aquella extraña presencia que al parecer la seguía, miró de nuevo a sus alrededores y no había nadie. Al ver que no se trataba de nadie, Frida comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y presentía algo malo, hubiera querido que Manny estuviera con ella en ese momento, pero entonces aceleró el paso para ya llegar a su casa hasta que Frida se detuvo otra vez repentinamente al sentir a sus espaldas una fría y malévola presencia. Frida estaba muy paralizada al sentir de nuevo aquella extraña presencia ahora muy cerca de ella, volteó despacio hacia sus espaldas y por fortuna no vio a nadie en ese instante y dio un suspiro de alivio y después continuo con su camino un poco más tranquila hasta que de repente, sin darse cuenta, se encontró enfrente de la supervillana La Cuervo.

- Frida Suárez –dijo malévolamente La Cuervo

- Pero… ¿eras tú quien me estaba siguiendo? –dijo Frida, un poco nerviosa

- Sí, pero no vine a hacerte daño por este momento, de hecho- saca los goggles de Frida- creo que esto te pertenece, ¿no es así? –dijo con una sonrisa malévola

- Mis goggles –dijo Frida, impresionada pero también algo molesta-, cómo los encontraste

- Mmm… digamos que es sólo una larga historia.

- ¿Ah, sí? Ahora ya devuélvemelos –dijo Frida, algo molesta

- Pues eso no se podrá tan fácilmente.

Frida se enojó más y fue contra ella rápidamente para agarrar sus goggles, pero La Cuervo, al ver que Frida venía contra ella, se movió un poco y sólo le puso el pie, haciendo que Frida sólo se tropezara, y después Frida se levantó sobándose un poco su cabeza.

- Te dije que no sería tan fácil recuperarlos de nuevo –dijo La Cuervo con una sonrisa malévola

- Bueno, tú ganas –dijo Frida, todavía un poco molesta al ver que iba a ser difícil quitarle los goggles-, cómo puedo recuperarlos.

- Esperaba a que dijeras eso –dijo sonriendo malévolamente -, sólo te diré lo que vas a hacer para poder vengarme de una vez por todas de El Tigre.

- ¡Manny! –se dijo Frida

- Y así vas a poder recuperar de nuevo tus goggles.

- ¿Qué? Olvídalo –dijo Frida, molesta-, Manny es mi mejor amigo y yo nunca te ayudaría.

- Bueno, entonces creo que no quedan opciones.

Y entonces La Cuervo activó su láser explosivo que esconde en su muñeca y la apuntó hacia los goggles rojos de Frida. Frida vio lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, iba a destruir sus preciados goggles hasta que Frida reaccionó…

- ¡Espera! –dijo Frida

Frida no quería que sus goggles terminaran siendo puro polvo y sabía también el precio que debía pagar si quería salvar sus goggles rojos, algo que la puso a pensar en su mejor amigo. Por un lado estaban sus preciados goggles rojos, los que siempre había llevado desde muy pequeña, y por otro lado estaba Manny, que era su único mejor amigo; realmente Frida debía tomar una decisión y pronto. Por otro lado, el plan de La Cuervo era utilizar a Frida para vengarse de El Tigre, una vez que ordenara a Frida lo que tenía que hacer, entonces sería mucho más fácil vengarse de una vez por todas de El Tigre, hasta que, en ese silencio y después de pensarlo muchas veces, Frida Suárez tomó una decisión…

Continuará…

Bueno, espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Acepto cualquier aclaración, duda o comentario. Nos vemos/leemos


	3. Los goggles de Frida

Hola a todos, me alegra saber que les este gustando este fic, en serio gracias por sus reviews y también quisiera agradecer a ElTigreLove por sus consejos que la verdad algunos sí me sirvieron para continuar con el fic y corregir algunos errores.

Y bueno este ya es el último capítulo. Gracias a que ahora no estuve muy ocupado estos días le pude por fin continuar y no quise esperarme y decidí ya publicarlo, y espero que este capítulo le entiendan y que les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

-------------------------------

Venganza

Capítulo 3: Los goggles de Frida

Al día siguiente, después de que Frida se encontró repentinamente con la supervillana La Cuervo, Frida había salido de su casa y sólo caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Ciudad Milagro. Ella se encontraba todavía desanimada por sus goggles y más aún cuando recordó de pronto la decisión que había elegido. Recordaba también aquellas palabras de aquel siniestro plan en aquella temible noche, sólo recordarlas la hacían estremecer pero también pensaba en Manny, su mejor amigo, que durante el día no se había encontrado con él ni siquiera en la escuela, además no debía hablar con nadie acerca de sus goggles pues entonces sabía que La Cuervo los destruiría.

En fin, Frida de pronto se detuvo en frente de la escuela Leone, ya estaba anocheciendo, ahora debía encontrar a Manny. Muy cerca de allí, escondida entre los edificios, estaba La Cuervo vigilando cada movimiento de Frida y vigilando que siguiera todo de acuerdo al plan para por fin poder vengarse. Frida volteó hacia un lado y vio a La Cuervo, quien la vigilaba y que traía consigo sus goggles, hasta que luego apareció Manny…

- Frida –se oyó la voz de Manny, acercándose

- ¿Manny? – se preguntó Frida

- Pero, Frida, ¿en dónde estabas? –preguntó Manny- te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad y no te encontraba.

Pero Frida sabía en ese momento que no debía decirle nada a Manny ni entrar en detalles pues La Cuervo la vigilaba.

- Pues yo… -titubeaba un poco –eh… sólo… me encontraba por aquí caminando, es todo –sonrió con inocencia

- Bueno, entonces creo que por fin podemos ir a buscar tus goggles.

- ¡Mis goggles! –se acordó Frida, recordando también lo que debía hacer en ese momento de acuerdo al plan de La Cuervo

- Así es, y ahora debemos ir a buscarlos –gira la hebilla de su cinturón y se convierte en El Tigre

- El Tigre –dijo La Cuervo, sonriendo malvadamente -, ahora sólo falta la última parte del plan y por fin El Tigre sólo será historia.- se ríe un poco

Manny estaba más que listo para buscar los goggles de Frida, hasta que Frida reaccionó…

- Espera, Manny.

- ¿Si, Frida?.

- Pensándolo bien por qué no antes de ir a buscar mis goggles caminamos un rato por la ciudad.

- ¿Pero estás segura que aún no prefieres ir a buscarlos?.

- Sólo vamos a caminar un rato, ¿sí?.

- O qué tal mejor ir a los videojuegos.

- Este… creo que no –dijo algo nerviosa

- Anda, vamos, prometo no ganarte por esta vez-trataba de convencerla

- No, espero que no suene extraño pero también estaría bien que camináramos sólo por un rato, ¿no?, y podríamos ir después a los videojuegos.

- Bien, tú ganas, pero luego a los videojuegos.

Frida dio un suspiro de alivio al convencer a Manny de ir a caminar un rato por la ciudad y luego sólo se alejaron caminando.

Había llegado la noche a ciudad Milagro y Manny y Frida caminaban por la ciudad, muy de cerca los seguía La Cuervo pero vigilaba más que nada a Frida pues de ella dependía si su plan tendría éxito o no.

Mientras que Manny platicaba normalmente con Frida, ella sólo lo oía y parecía que sólo le seguía la corriente. Pasaban tantas cosas por la mente de Frida que en verdad no podía creer que estuviera traicionando de esa manera a su mejor amigo y sólo por sus queridos goggles, comenzando a sentirse algo triste, esperando que pasara ya el día para olvidarse de todo.

Después Frida, como parte del plan de La Cuervo, le recordó a Manny sobre sus goggles y lo convenció llevándolo finalmente a lo alto de un gran edificio, donde se podía tener una buena vista de toda la ciudad…

- …vaya, tenías razón, Frida, desde aquí se ve toda la ciudad, incluso hasta puedo ver mi casa desde aquí –decía Manny que estaba justamente en las orillas del techo mientras que Frida estaba a unos pasos lejos de él -. Creo que desde aquí sí podemos ver donde se encuentran tus goggles.

- Sí, eso creo –respondió Frida, desanimada

Mientras que Manny miraba la ciudad, Frida sólo esperaba que La Cuervo apareciera. De pronto Frida escuchó un sonido, sabía que ya se acercaba y apareció justamente delante de ella la supervillana La Cuervo, quien miraba a Manny con una sonrisa malévola.

La venganza se acercaba cada vez más, todo funcionaba de acuerdo al plan de La Cuervo, ya tenía a El Tigre donde lo quería y ya sólo faltaba vengarse cuando de pronto Manny volteó hacia Frida, viendo que se encontraba la supervillana La Cuervo y rápidamente Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón y se convirtió en El Tigre pero La Cuervo entonces había activado su jet-alas que lleva en su espalda y fue directamente contra El Tigre, chocando violentamente contra él, llevándolo hasta el otro edificio cercano.

La Cuervo había tomado casi por sorpresa a El Tigre en ese momento que ahora tenía la pelea contra él en sus manos. Mientras tanto, Frida no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Manny pues era seguro que si intervenía para ayudarlo entonces La Cuervo destruiría sus goggles y todo lo que podía hacer era observar la batalla.

Mientras tanto La Cuervo seguía luchando contra El Tigre, sólo en su mente sonaba la palabra "venganza" y poco a poco se veía que Manny comenzaba a agotarse, después La Cuervo otra vez venía contra él para atacarlo, El Tigre extendió sus garras para tratar de atraparla sin embargo, como vio que comenzaba a debilitarse, La Cuervo atrapó justamente las garras de El Tigre, evitando aquel ataque, y después violentamente lo azotó contra el techo en donde se encontraba Frida, quien sólo veía aquel horrible combate. Manny estaba casi en las orillas del techo, trataba de recuperarse, pero La Cuervo, quien sólo sonreía malévolamente viendo a El Tigre, finalmente activó su láser explosivo y disparo contra él.

- ¡Manny! –gritó Frida

Cuando gritó Frida, El Tigre se dio cuenta del ataque de La Cuervo, sin embargo el láser explosivo dio exactamente en el blanco, haciendo que casi El Tigre se cayera al vacío si no hubiera sido por sus garras que se sujetaban fuertemente sólo de la orilla del techo, luego La Cuervo se acercó a El Tigre.

- Oh, El Tigre, nos volvemos a ver de nuevo –se rié un poco

- Ya basta, ya es suficiente – dijo Frida, tratando que la pelea ya no continuara y llegara hasta los extremos -. Ya tienes lo que querías y será mejor que ya me regreses mis goggles.

- ¿Frida? –se preguntó El Tigre

- ¿Ah sí? o si no qué.

- Pues yo… este… eh…

- Yo no te aseguré que te devolvería tus estúpidos goggles y además aún no acabo con El Tigre.

- ¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que tú me dijiste.

- Así es, soy una supervillana y sólo te estaba utilizando para poder vengarme de una vez por todas de El Tigre –se ríe un poco mientras que Frida se pone furiosa-. Será mejor que ya te vayas olvidando de tus goggles, Frida, por que jamás volverás a verlos de nuevo, además eso no es todo, también tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes y, cuando terminé de vengarme de El Tigre, ahora finalmente me vengaré de ti, Frida Suárez –se ríe malévolamente

Mientras tanto Manny había escuchado claramente las palabras de su mejor amiga, no había la menor duda. No podía creer que Frida se había aliado con La Cuervo, y sólo para recuperar de nuevo sus goggles; realmente Manny se encontraba algo confundido, pero ahora Manny tenía que escapar de alguna forma de esto.

Parecía que La Cuervo tenía la venganza en sus manos, después apuntó con su cañón láser explosivo hacia El Tigre hasta que este reaccionó…

- Oye, espera –habló El Tigre -, tú realmente no quieres vengarte de mí.

- Dime algo por lo cual no lo haría –respondió La Cuervo

- Pues... no lo sé pero, después de lo que acabo de escuchar, bueno yo… creo que… aún no quería decírtelo pero finalmente he decidido ser un villano. –lo cual La Cuervo se quedó un poco sorprendida al igual que Frida

- ¿Un villano? –preguntó La Cuervo

- Sí, en verdad combatir el crimen, trabajar por la justicia y atrapar villanos sucede todos los días y es muy aburrido hacer todos los días lo mismo de siempre y es por eso que he decidido ser un villano, es más divertido, no obedeces las reglas y puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras. Yo quería decírtelo pero creo que... no me dejaste hablar y es por eso que seré mejor un villano.

Al igual que Frida que sólo escuchaba lo que decía Manny, La Cuervo estaba también un poco sorprendida pero ¿qué tal si fuera una trampa para que El Tigre escapara y luego la derrotara, arruinando su plan de vengarse?... La Cuervo estaba segura de las palabras de El Tigre, había elegido ser un villano pero ¿cómo poder comprobar si lo que decía es cierto?, debía haber algo para poder comprobarlo, luego La Cuervo miró a Frida, ocurriéndosele una idea, sonriendo malvadamente.

- Está bien, con que un villano, ¿eh?

- Sí –respondió El Tigre

- Mmm… de acuerdo –y ayudó a El Tigre a subirse al techo

- Gracias, sabía que lo comprenderías –agradeció

- No me lo agradezcas, ya que veo que eres ahora un villano.

- El villano más macho y malo de toda la ciudad.

- Lo sé, pero antes demuéstrame si realmente eres el villano más malo de todos deshaciéndote de tu mejor amiga, Frida.

- ¿Qué? –se preguntó Frida

- Claro, será todo un placer –mira a Frida y prepara sus garras

- Manny, qué estas haciendo, por qué me miras así –decía Frida comenzando a asustarse

- El Tigre está ahora de mi lado y ahora me voy a vengar de ti, Frida Suárez –se ríe un poco -, ¡a ella! –ordenó La Cuervo

El Tigre preparó sus garras y fue directamente contra Frida, sin embargo no preparó sus garras para atacarla si no que sólo la tomó de un brazo y luego extendió su otra garra, sujetándose fuertemente de un poste de madera que estaba en el techo del edificio, giró sólo un poco sujetándose del poste con una de sus garras y luego fue directamente contra La Cuervo, propinándole una gran patada, provocando que se cayera del techo.

- ¿Estás bien, Frida?

- Sí, creía que tú… -pero en ese instante apareció de nuevo La Cuervo, con su jet-alas – Manny, cuidado.

El Tigre volteó en ese instante y vio a La Cuervo preparándose para atacarlo con su láser explosivo, pero El Tigre ya se había recuperado un poco y fue contra La Cuervo. La Cuervo disparaba constantemente contra El Tigre, fallando en todas las ocasiones, hasta que finalmente La Cuervo dejó de atacarlo con su láser explosivo e intentó atacarlo de otra manera.

- Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto –dijo El Tigre

Y finalmente ejecutó uno de sus movimientos especiales, "El armadillo giratorio", una técnica que tardó años en dominar y que seguramente le serviría ahora, dirigiéndose directamente contra La Cuervo, quien sólo lo veía ejecutando aquel ataque…

- ¿El armadillo giratorio? –se sorprendía La Cuervo, comenzando a entrar un poco en trance al ver sólo a El Tigre dirigiéndose hacia ella – oh, se ve tan…

Pero El Tigre finalmente la golpeó, haciendo que La Cuervo soltara los goggles de Frida que inmediatamente Manny los agarró con sus garras en el aire, terminando que La Cuervo se estrellará contra el techo de un edificio. La Cuervo reaccionó, estaba muy molesta que su plan para vengarse había fracasado y trató de utilizar de nuevo su jet-alas pero de pronto explotó, dejándola totalmente indefensa ante El Tigre.

- ¡No puede ser! –se dijo La Cuervo, molesta al ver su plan arruinado

- ¿Te rindes ahora? –preguntó El Tigre

- Ni lo sueñes

Entonces La Cuervo activó su llamada de oído explosivo, provocando a su alrededor que se destruyeran los vidrios de todos los edificios y que llegaran rápidamente con ella su madre y su abuela en su ayuda, quienes sólo se la llevaron, alejándose volando del lugar…

- El Tigre, esto aún no acaba pero me vengaré de ti algún día, tarde o temprano me vengaré de ti… ¡venganza!...

Finalmente la batalla había terminado y Manny regresó con Frida, que estaba muy contenta de tener de nuevo sus goggles y ver que Manny se encontraba bien después de todo...

- …vaya, ya extrañaba tanto de tener mis goggles de nuevo-decía Frida, contenta, pero en cambio la hizo recordar otra vez-, Manny, disculpa por tener que haberte hecho pasar por todo esto y por todo lo que dije, en verdad lo siento.

- Descuida, Frida,…

- ¿Pero no estas enojado conmigo?

- ¿Enojado? Ya recuperaste por fin tus goggles, deberías estar contenta.

En ese instante comenzó a oírse que la policía se acercaba pues las personas que vivían en aquel edificio habían reportado un gran escándalo en el techo y Manny y Frida se acercaron a ver.

- Me pregunto quién los habrá llamado. –dijo Manny

- No lo sé pero creo que será mejor que bajemos ahora.

Cuando bajaron del edificio, la policía entró al lugar haciendo su trabajo, luego apareció el padre de Frida, quien no tardó en ver a su hija que se encontraba de nuevo con El Tigre.

- Mija, qué andas haciendo a estás horas –preguntó su padre -, ya deberías estar dormida –luego ve a Manny-; Rivera, supongo que tú tuviste que ver con todo esto.

- En serio yo ya me dirigía a casa –habló Frida

- Está bien, sólo por que ahora me esperan y tengo trabajo por hacer, pero espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir, ¿me escuchaste también tú, Rivera? –a Manny, quién sólo asintió con la cabeza

Así había llegado otro día a Ciudad Milagro y después Manny acompañó a Frida hacia su casa…

- Qué bueno que todo haya terminado y que tengo por fin mis goggles –decía Frida -, espero no volverlos a perder de nuevo

- Sí, pero lo malo es que ya no pudimos ir a los videojuegos, no es justo –se dijo Manny, un poco irritado

- Ya podremos ir otro día, además como quiera yo siempre te gano.

- Pues eso lo veremos mañana.

Hasta que finalmente Frida llegó a su casa y se despidió de Manny, quien sólo caminaba alejándose del lugar, esperando como siempre otro día y volviendo hacer todo como antes mientras que La Cuervo, luego de que su plan de vengarse utilizando los goggles de Frida había fracasado, viendo la noche, quizás tal vez algún día tarde o temprano se vengaría de El Tigre, algún día tal vez…

Fin

--------------------------

Bueno y este fue el último capítulo de mi primer fic de El Tigre y espero que le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado. Sólo fue un fic corto y sencillo, pero espero pronto hacer otro fic si es que no estoy muy ocupado y me llegan las ideas xD, en fin, espero que este fic les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos


End file.
